Vongola style: 3 day 2 night camp
by okiyama
Summary: Reborn suddenly feels that Tsuna, his family and the Varia needs some bonding sessions. That's why he organised a 3 day 2 night camp for everyone... Isn't it suspicious?
1. Chapter 1: Group members

Oki: Ciaossu, people.

Yama: We love camp...

Oki: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :)

* * *

"Good, good. Now that all of you are here, I shall announce your groups." Reborn announced, as the Mafioso gathered in front of him. No surprise, the Vongola guardians and the Varia brought their weapons too the camp, known as Camp Reborn, for some obvious reasons. Everyone brought their weapons out openly, except for Tsuna, who doesn't seem to bring any weapons with him. Bloodlust could be sensed in the already tensed atmosphere. Tsuna shivered. Why on earth did Reborn even bring them here on some mountain for a camp-especially with the scary Varia, as well as Hibari and Mukuro. "This is insane!" he thought, his hands on his hair.

"Ahem" Reborn cleared his throat. "Gokudera, Lambo, Levi and Bel, you will be in Group 1. Yamamoto, Squalo, Hibari and Mammon, Group 2. Mukuro, Ryohei, Xanxus and Tsuna, Group 3." (In case you are wondering, the sun guardian of Varia caught a cold the day before for some unknown reasons….)

"What? I am teaming up with the stupid cow? Why can't I be in Tenth's team? I'm his right hand man!!!" Gokudera complained while Bel started the Ushishishi thing. Levi looked like he is going to fry someone. *gulp* Lambo just kept singing…

"I am going to bite you to death." Hibari said to no one in particular, as he held up his tonfas. No one really paid attention to him. Mammon was sighing, "No profit at all.." as for Squalo, his was VOIing, swinging his sword wildly. Yamamoto just tried to calm their down, ducking sword strikes and tonfa bites at the same time.

"This is the extreme grouping! We so going to have extreme fun!" Ryohei was shouting. Mukuro just, "Kufufufu, this is going to be interesting…" Xanxus didn't bother saying anything. He just loaded his trusty gun. As for Tsuna, his natural reaction was to "Hiii!!!"

Reborn pulled down his fedora and smiled. This 3 day 2 night camp is going to be interesting and entertaining…at least for him.

* * *

Oki: Thanks for reading!!!

Yama: Please review!

Oki: My thoughts actually.

Yama:...copycat

Oki: *shows fist*

Yama: Bye...*escapes scene*


	2. Chapter 2: Ice breakers

Oki: Hello!

Yama: We are back!

Oki: I love camp...

Yama: *sigh* I thought you said that before...

Oki: "Ignoring* We do not own KHR! :)

* * *

Firstly, we shall have some ice breakers to let you to get to know each other better (not that they weren't). Reborn said. "We shall play Wacko." The only rule is that you can use anything to hit/whack the person being called until another name is called. Ready?"

There were sounds of weapon being taken out, guns and horns being charged and bombs lit. "Go!" Everyone started trying to land a hit on one another. Guns shooting, swords swinging, illusions appeared, electricity released, knives and bombs being thrown. Names like "Stupid cow", "Trash" and "Herbivore" could be heard. Soon, a simple game of "Wacko" changed into a game of "War". Of course, poor Tsuna was trying hard to avoid all the attacks, whether missed or not, that came to him, Hiii-ing all the way. Reborn smirked. "Go die, Dame-Tsuna." He pointed a gun-shaped Leon at Tsuna.

"No!" Tsuna cried. His protests fell to death ears (as usual) as a pill was shot into his opened mouth. There was no surprise that Tsuna did bring his X-gloves and dying will pills with him too, after being beaten and forced by Reborn.

"Stop it, everyone. Please stop." Tsuna, now in hyper dying will mode, calmly said. No one seemed to listen to him. "Stop it. I said, stop!" Tsuna tried again, this time his voice louder. This time, everyone seemed to hear him, all of them frozen in their spots, staring at the boss of Vongola.

"I think everyone already knew each other quite well, don't you all? It seems to me that all of you are already very sociable. There is no need for ice breakers; don't you think so, Reborn?" Tsuna turned his orange orbs at the infant.

"Yes. You are right. That seemed to be the case. Okay then, I want all of you to find ingredients in your groups for tonight's dinner." Reborn answered, although he actually had more "ice breaking" games…

Everyone rushed to find their dinner in haste to escape the glare of the orange eyes of Tsuna.

* * *

Oki: Another chapter done.

Yama: That's right.

Oki: Got to work on the next chapter.

Yama: That's right.

Oki: Don't you think that the chapters are a little short?

Yama: That's right.

Oki: Why did you keep saying...

Yama: That's right.

Oki: *bows to readers* Sorry. I think she is sick.

Yama: that's right.

Oki: ....


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Bedtime

Oki: Lets get straight to the point.

Yama: We do not own KHR.

Oki: I think this is a longer chapter...

* * *

"Now let us see what you had collected." Reborn said when the campers finish gathering food for dinner.

"I have collected berries and roots!" the silver haired boy held out his prize proudly, beaming as he caught Tsuna's smile. "Hahaha! Lambo-san got colourful mushrooms!" the little cow laughed. Everyone gasped. Is he trying to poison everyone?

"Stupid cow. Those are poisonous." Reborn stepped on top of Lambo's head.

"What about you two?" Reborn turned towards the other two.

"Ushishishi. A prince doesn't serve others. A prince gets served." Bel replied, flashing his knife. Levi did not reply. Looks like he did not find any thing. *smirks*

"..." Hibari said nothing. He and Mukuro had some battle wounds on them. Everyone knows waht those crashing sounds in the forest were.

"I found some edible mushrooms." Yamamoto grinned. Reborn nodded. At least they are edible. He looked at Squalo and Mammon. Mammon was selling something to the other groups and Squalo held up a tuna fish. "Hiii! Why a tuna fish? I didn't even know that there is a lake here!!" Tsuna screamed inside his head. (By the way, do tuna fish lives in lakes?)

"What about you?" Reborn asked the last group, looking at Tsuna.

"I found some extreme fruits! See!" the boxer held up a coconut. "What? How can you even find coconut here in the wild, on a mountain? That's too...extreme!" Tsuna startd shaking his head violently.

"kufufufu. I figured we would need some firewood to built a fire to cook. Here are some pineapples too." the illusionist said. Reborn nodded. Without fire, they could not cook.

Xanxus say nothing. He just *gulp* fire his gun upwards towards the sky and an unlucky bird fall down, dead.

"Dame-Tsuna. What about you? Suppose you fell down and got bruises and scratches just by walking around?" Reborn smirked. Everyone could imagine how Tsuna fall into pits and trip over rocks..."It seems that you have no food tonight then, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn continued.

"Err..Reborn? I just want to say that I packed some canned and dried food before coming here..." the brown eyed boy said in a small voice. Everyone stared at him. Why didn't they think of that?...

Reborn smirked. Looks like his "good-for-nothing" student do have some brains after all.

* * *

After dinner

"I will tell you your group campsites now." Reborn announced after they all had their dinner.

"Group 1 will be sleeping on the highest point here." Reborn pointed at some area with fierce wind blowing. "Group 2's campsite will be near the lake and Group 3 next to them. Each group only have two tents. Dismiss."

"No!" Tsuna held his head in his hands, shaking it. He could not possibly sleep with any of his teammates! Mukuro is creepy. Xanxus is scary. He would be killed even before sleeping! As for Ryohei, He is...well, extreme.

"I don't sleep with trash." Xanxus simply said and took a whole tent himself.

"Kufufufu. Please excuse me, I have a trip to make..." Mukuro said before disappearing in the mist.

"I am going for an Extreme run, Sawada!" the boxer shouted and ran off, leaving Tsuna alone.

Now he is all alone. Not far away Tsuna could hear clearly shouts and explosions...

BOOM!

Suddenly his tent exploded. What the? It seems that a bomb accidentally land on top of the tent Tsuna's in. Unlucky...

"So you are joining in their "game" too, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn teased, drinking coffee.

"Don't joke about things like that! I nearly got killed!" Tsuna complained.

"Sometimes some excitement make you day alive." Reborn smirked. More like dead than alive, the other present thought.

"What are you thinking about, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, a dangerous glint in this eyes. Hii! I forgot that Reborn could read minds! Tsuna jumped. Oh no! I'm dead! Tsuna cried in his head as he saw Reborn slowly held up a leon changing midway-into a gun...

In the end, the first day of camp ended with some people sleeping (eg. Xanxus and Hibari), most people "playing", and a poor kid being chased and beaten by an infant.

Looks like the night is going to be long.

* * *

Yama: *sigh* Another chapter over.  
I don't see how the family is gonig to bond though.

Oki: We shall see... Ah...finally I can relax for a while. *sips coffee*

Yama: Thank you for reading!

Oki: Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4i: Training time

Yama: Chapter 4 may have more than one parts.

Oki: And....

Yama: *nods head slowly* We don't own KHR.

Oki: Se you at the bottom of the page! :)

* * *

"Ciaossu. I believe all of you had sleep well." Reborn greeted the campers the next morning. Hibari and Xanxus seemed fine, while Tsuna and the rest were eithercovered in wounds or there are dark circles under their eyes. Muruko seemed okay too, since no one had seen him last night.

"Today you all will be fighting each other, simple as that. The last one standing for today will be the winner." Reborn continued.

"What? I'm dead! How is this even be considered as a bobding session?" Tsuna thought while the others are excited, despite their conditions.

"You have a problem, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked. Tsuna jumped. He forgot that thr hometutor can read minds.

"Ready." Everyone prepared their weapons (except tsuna) and glared at each other.

"GO!" Chaos broke out.

"Ahhh! I am going to die!!" Tsuna cried, barely dodging a strike or two coming at him.

"You are going to, if you don't do something soon. Consider this a training for you." Reborn said calmly, sipping coffee. (Too calmly, and coffee? At this time?)

"What? Can this even be considered as a training?" Tsuna complained, his voice high pitched. Gun shots and explosion could be heard in the background. "This is war!"

"Sometimes a little excitement can do you good, no-good-Tsuna." Reborn replied. "Better do something soon or be killed."

"HII!" An orange flame appeared on the boy's forehead just as Hibari striked his tonfa at him.

"Too slow, Hibari." Tsuna, now in hyper dying will mode, avoided the blow by flying up to the sky. Tsuna kicked the prefect hard in the stomach after he ducked the blow.

"I will bite you to death, Herbivore," the prefect threatened, after recovering from the sudden hit in the stomach.

The "normal" Tsuna would "Hii!" and shiver with fear when he sees Hibari's spiked-tonfas and scary face. However, tsuna in hyper dying will mode just looked calmly at his opponent.

* * *

Sorry! I konw people would expect Tsuna to battle Hibari now, but that would happen later! :) Now, Tsuna has a different opponent.

* * *

"VOI!" the varia's swordsman made a swing at Tsuna and missed. (of course!) Tsuna had sensed the surprise attack and stepped to the side to avoid being cut.

"What do you want, Squalo?" Tsuna asked calmly, facing his to-be opponent. Hibari had found another annoying person to deal with at that time.

Squalo did not reply. He answered by thrusting his sword forward at the tenth boss of Vongola.

Somewhere hidden in a secret corner, an infant smiled. The first match has begin.

* * *

Oki: In case you are wondering, why Hibari doesn't battle Tsuna first, it is because we always put the best show

at the last, right?

Yama: That is right. :) Please forgive us if the battle scenes are not that...

Oki: detailed...

Yama: *bows* Thank you

Oki:*holds a stack of paper* Research research....


	5. Chapter 4ii: Shark vs Tuna and others

Oki: Sorry for the long long long update

Yama: Please pardon us for our language, we are trying very hard.*hands clasped together, bowing*

Together: We don't own KHR! :)  
**Special thanks to a special friend (editor) for helping me to the extreme!!!**

* * *

The others are (still) fighting as the tuna and shark started their battle.

"VOI!" Keep still!" the shark shouted as the tuna dodged swiftly to the sides, completely avoiding the shark's attacks.

"Please. How can you expect me to stay still and let you cut and slice me?" the tuna asked, amused. The shark winced as a highly-pressured fist punched him at the side.

"VOI!!! You are dead!" the shark, angered, violently swung his sword at the tuna. He missed, but not completely. The shark smiled as his sword connected with his opponent's left arm.

"Time's running out, Dame-Tsuna." a baby hitman reminded the tuna.

"Oh, right. Sorry, game's over, Squalo." the tuna sounded almost apologetic. The next few rapid kicks and punches from the tuna all met their target. The shark fell to the ground, unconscious. The tuna wins the shark.

"Thw winner is Tsuna." Reborn waved a Leon-flag at Tsuna, making him break into a bashful grin before falling onto the ground to rest. The first match ended with the shark being KO-ed.

-------------------------------------------- Line break ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a heated argument broke out between the Vongola's storm guardian and Varia's lighting guardian.

"I'll blow you up if you don't take back what you said about the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, his dynamites out, ready to blow up the person who disrespected the Tenth.

"What I said was a fact. That kid is not suitable to be the boss of the Vongola! My boss is!" Levi said, reaching for his weapons.

"Why you!" the bomb man threw the lit dynamites at Levi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Line break --------------------------------

"Mwa mwa! Relax!" the baseball freak (sorry) smiled, trying to calm the two people standing in front of him, Bel and Hibari.

"Ushishishi... A prince doesn't listen to the words of a peasant." the assassin grinned and pulled out his knives, sharpening them (not that they are not sharp enough).

"Stand in my way and you will get bitten to death, herbivore." Hibari threatened, holding up his tonfas.

"Er... guys, relax?" Yamamoto tried to soothe the tense atmosphere as Bel and Hibari charged towards each other.

"This is dangerous," Yamamoto sweat-dropped as he narrowly escaped from a couple of flying knives. ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------- Line break ----------------------------------------------------------

Bang! Bang! Bang! Xanxus shot at the Vongola's male illusionist continuously. He could not seem to get a hit on Mukuro at all. One moment the pineapple was here, the next moment he was gone.

"Kufufufu. I shall excuse myself first." Mukuro said and disappeared, leaving his creepy laughter behind. Xanxus, the Varia boss, was not the opponent he wanted to fight with. The other boss is...

---------- Line break ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha! Lambo-san is the beat!" the little cow laughed as he pulled two bombs from his messy hair.

"Die!" he threw the bombs at Mammon, causing the air to shimmer as the bombs exploded.

"How dangerous. You shouldn't do that." the greedy illusionist chided as he casted a huge monster illusion at Lambo.

"Waa! Scary!" the lighting guardian cried, tears spilling onto the ground. He pulled out a purple bazooka and jumped into it.

Poof! The adult Lambo appeared. He was eating sushi for lunch. "Eh?" the now 15 year old Lambo asked.

----------------------------- Line break ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for Ryohei, he just punched trees after trees shouting," Extreme! Maximum Cannon!" Looks like he really took it as a training. -_-

* * *

Yama: This is counted as a long chapter right?

Oki: Not that long...

Yama: Okay.

Oki: Thank you for reading. It would be better if you review.

Yama: Thanks again. :)


	6. Chapter 5: Results 1

Oki: Haha! The results of the so-call first round are out!

Oki: Thanking our editor, Kokoro-san! * clap clap*

Yama: The "training" has not end yet. :)

Oki: We do not own KHR!

* * *

The results are as following...

"Extreme! This training is extreme!" the turf-top shouted, punching the air.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to die!" the tuna cried, sitting on the ground weakly.

"Kufufufu. It was interesting watching you fight." the pineapple snickered.

"Ushishishi. I can't move anymore. You can't, can you?" the prince asked the skylark as they laid on the ground..."...I can fight another."

"..." Xanxus said nothing as he stood against a tree. He was mad about not being able to fight.

"Haha! Lambo-san is the winner!" the cow laughed, wiping his nose. (What did I say about the "training") The greedy infant floating beside the cow said nothing, counting his money.

"Ha. This is fun! I'm going to prepare lunch for all of you!" the Vongola swordsman laughed, putting a hand behind his head.

As for Gokudera, Levi and Squalo, they were already unconscious. (The bomb man and umbrella guy shocked each other so much that both of them fainted.)

So...

Squalo ----- X

Tsuna ----- O

Gokudera and Levi ----- X

Hibari and Bel and Yamamoto ----- fall out (resting)

Xanxus ------ O

Mukuro ----- ???

Lambo ----- O

Mammon ----- X (The adult Lambo had bribe Mammon...)(What a chicken)

* * *

Oki: Please review!

Yama: Thanks!

Oki: Hope to see you all soon! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Day 2: Lunch

Yama: We are back!

Oki: In case you are wondering, this is still the 2nd day of the camp, around in the afternoon.

Yama: Many thanks to Kokoro-san and those who reviewed. :)

Oki: We do not own KHR. *sigh* How many times have we repeated it?

Yama: *shrug* I lost count. *holding up a calculater*

* * *

Day 2, Lunch break

Number of participants left: 8

Participates: Tsunayoshi, Hibari, Bel, Xanxus, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei

"There you go! Lunch is here!" Yamamoto laughed as he placed a plate of food in front of each of them.

"Er..Yamamoto, what is this?" Tsuna asked cautiously as he peered into the plate full of blac, sticky stuff that is surrounded by purple smoke that looks suspicious.

"Oh? This is fish soup." Yamamoto replied, taking one spoonful of the black substance.

"Is this poisonous?" someone mumbled under his breath. The rest of the conscious campers looked uncertain, afraid to touch their "food".

"Mwa hahaha! Lambo-san is hungry! Lambo- san is eating!" the cow boasted and started tucking in. The others still did not dare to eat...

"Ah! My stomach hurts! Help!" Lambo cried as he started rolling on the ground. Tsuna panicked. Bianchi must have touched the food, turning it into poison cooking.

He turned to Yamamoto. His friend was on the ground, clutching his stomach with a pained expression.

"First-aid! First-aid! Yamamoto, Lambo! Are you okay?" Tsuna screamed as both the swordsman and cow fainted to the ground.

The rest of them quickly throw their food away, looking disgusted. (They are not helping at all.)

"Looks like both of them are out of the game, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He was holding a red card, wearing a football outfit.

"What? What is this? A football game?" Tsuna was angry. He could not believe that Reborn had poisoned his friends just to... Tsuna froze when he felt something cold and metallic like a gun at the side of his head.

"The next match begins!" Reborn announced and all the other campers tensed up, ready to continue their "trainnig".

"What? I haven't had lunch yet!" Tsuna exclaimed before he was shot by his hometutor.

Number of participants left: 6

* * *

Oki: Another chapter done!

Yama: Sorry if it is kind of short...

Oki: Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Boxer vs Prince and others

Yama: Still the second day... the day is kinda long...

Oki: We don't own KHR.

Yama: Thanks for your reviews! *smiles hapily*

Oki: Ah! You are too bright! *shields eyes* Thank K-san too! :)

* * *

"Ushishishi, looks like the prince gets to fight the boxer." Bel grinned, flashing his precious knives.

"I'm excited to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he pulled punches in front of him.

Bel immediately threw several knives continuously at the boxer and grinned even wider as one or two knives met its target when Ryohei failed to dodge them all.

"This is painful to the extreme!" the boxer complained as he started dashing towards his opponent, fists raised.

"Ushishishi. Nobody can injure the prince like this." Bel said as he sidestepped all of the boxer's punches---except for one.

"Maximum cannon!" A large crack could be heard when fist connected with his opponent's face.

The Varia's storm guardian fell back due to the impact, blood on his face.

"Ushishishi, now you have really madden the prince, you peasant."

* * *

"Looks like I'm dealing with you, trash." The Varia boss loaded his gun and pointed it to Tsuna, now in his hyper dying will mode.

Tsuna continued staring at Xanxus with his orange orbs when he would have "Hiii!" and shake his head in defeat.

"It won't be the same this time, trash." Xanxus said as he shot up in the air.

Tsuna smirked. (Is he capable of doing that?)

"I don't think so."

* * *

"I will bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari growled as he held up his tonfas, now laced with spikes.

"Kufufufu, this is interesting. I would like to see how you can do that." The pineapple illusionist laughed, holding up his own long weapon.

The battle began when Mukuro's right eye glowed red and when Hibari's tonfas were covered by cloud flames.

There was a blur when the two strong forces collided.

* * *

"I wonder who will win, Tsuna or Xanxus. Hibari or Mukuro?" Reborn said, more to himself than to anyone.

"Tenth! You can do it! You will win!" Gokudera cheered, having regained his consciousness.

"No! My boss will win!" Levi had regained his consciousness too.

What the? Gokudera thought. This guy is awake too!

Soon the audience's seats were filled with cheers (more like arguments) as well as explosions.

In case you are wondering, Squalo the poor swordsman was still unconscious. It seemed that Tsuna went a little too hard on him.

The second round had begun.

Number of participants: 6

* * *

Oki: Yay! Another chapter done!

Yama: Please review!

Oki: Pardon us if there is any mistakes. *bows with Yama*

Yama: Thanks! :D *still bowing*


	9. Chapter 8: Day 2: Tea break

Oki: Okay, note: This chapter is short.

Yama: We do not own KHR. *sigh*

Oki: Please read and review, though it is short.

Oki: Many many thanks to people who helped and reviewed. :D

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! Reborn was ringing the Leon-bell, telling the participants to stop "training" for a while.

"It's tea break now." The infant said and started sipping his coffee.

"Kufufufu, there is no winner yet." Mukuro snickered and he charged towards the prefect. Both of them continued fighting.

"I'm so tired! I think I'm going to die…" Tsuna did not manage to finish his sentence as he fell on to the ground, unconscious.

"Tenth, are you already?" the bomb-man rushed to Tsuna's side, looking worried.

"You do not need to worry; Dame-Tsuna just fell asleep."

"Che, that trash is weak and useless like always." Xanxus commented as he sat on the ground, breathing hard.

"Speak for yourself, Xanxus."

"Ushishishi, there is a tea break? Is there royal tea to celebrate the prince's victory?" the storm assassin came back, dragging a body with him. (Is that Ryohei's body? O-O)

Bel had snapped when he saw blood and within minutes, the boxer was defeated. After all, fists are no match for knives.

"You don't have to worry though; he is (barely) alive."

There was no tea or cakes, only unconscious (and sleeping) people, as well as people fighting.

(Note: Unconscious people include Tsuna, Squalo, Lambo and Yamamoto :P )

"Why is today so long…" someone mumbled in his sleep.

Number of participants left: 5

* * *

Yama: Thanks for reading!

Yama: Sorry if this chapter is too short. The next chapter would be longer. *chews pencil*

Oki: *crosses arms* Hey! Why did you get two dialog lines?

Yama: You got two too before this chapter. *rewind*

Oki: Anyways, thanks for reading! :) *bows*

Yama: *mumbles* I thought I said it before...*flips open textbook*


	10. Chapter 9: Day 2: Supper

Oki: Kinda busy...

Yama: I just think you are too lazy. :

Oki: *ignore* We do not own. :)

Yama: Many many thanks to K-san. :)

* * *

Reborn glanced at the sky. The sky is dark. The day was going to end soon.

"It's time to wake up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked as he hammered Tsuna's head with a Leon-hammer.

"Ouch! What? What!" the brown-eyed boy jumped up and glanced frantically around him, looking out for danger.

What he saw was Reborn pointing a gun at him and Xanxus glaring at him. Hibari and Bel were resting. Mukuro was no where in sight.

"I decided to end today's training. It will continue tomorrow. Right now we are having supper." Reborn said, sipping his coffee and taking a bite of his cake. What? It's supper now, not dinner?

Tsuna's POV

"Sorry, Tenth, you seemed to be sleeping so sweetly that I couldn't bear to wake you up!" Gokudera said, smiling, a little embarrassed. What do you mean by sleeping sweetly?

"You don't have to worry to the extreme!" Ryohei patted my back as he walked past me. Sadly, I'm more than just worry, Big Brother.

I saw Yamamoto and Lambo sitting together playing and sighed in relief. They had recovered from the poison. The Varia then marched away to find "entertainment". Phew.

Reborn got up and told Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun to help him with some stuff. Wait a minute; you are leaving me alone with…

"Tsuna, you will be alright by yourself, right?" Yamamoto asked me. Gokudera looked concerned too.

Although I'm scared to death, I put on a brave front. After all, I could not bear to let them worry too much.

I quickly shook my head and put my hands in front of me and replied, "I'm okay!"

As I watched my two closest friends walking away, I felt a shiver running down my spine.

"I will bite you to death, herbivore." I heard someone threatened. Oh no! I forgot that he was there. *gulp*

End POV

"Hiii… Hibari-san! You are here all along?" Tsuna jumped back a few steps.

"Hiii!, I'm sorry!" Tsuna quickly cowered down and hugged his head as a tonfa whizzed by.

-

Somewhere in the campsite, a certain infant smirked.

* * *

Yama: Please review! :D

Oki: I agree with Yam!

Yama: Did I hear you say 'Yam'?

Oki: *whistles*


	11. Chapter 10: Day 2: Night battle

Yama: Another chapter out!

Oki: We are slow because I'm busy nowadays and Yam was too lazy. *bored look directed to Yama*

Yama: Hey! I am very hardworking! *points to headband*

Oki: Ha.

Yama: *ignores Oki* We don't own! :P

"Hibari-san, please spare me!" Tsuna pleaded as he (barely) dodged the prefect's fury attacks.

Hibari said nothing. He just continued his attacks. The skylark had seen what Tsuna could do in the morning, while the Vongola boss was fighting Squalo. Hibari admitted that the brown-haired boy would be an interesting opponent for him.

"Herbivore, fight me seriously." Hibari was puzzled why that herbivore was not fighting back.

Reborn smirked as he watched his student struggling to dodge Hibari's attacks. That Dame-Tsuna seriously could not do anything right himself. The home tutor smiled wickedly as he fired a shot at his student and watched the bullet hit its target.

"Stop, I do not wish to fight you." Tsuna calmly told Hibari as he stopped the older teen's tonfas with his hands. Tsuna was tired of fighting all day long. Hence, now that he is in his Hyper dying will mode, Tsuna expressed his views.

"Wow, the carnivore is out." Hibari sneered as he jumped back before charging towards the tuna.

Tsuna used his flames to boost himself up into the sky, away from the danger of Hibari's cloud-flamed tonfas.

"Please, I'm tired. _I do not wish to fight you_." Tsuna said in a commanding voice, shocking Hibari for a few minutes. However, this skylark did not listen to Tsuna's advice.

Anger hyper-dying-will-mode-Tsuna and the worst happen.

"Operation X."

The next minute, the air exploded.

"Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to Tsuna, careful enough to avoid an unmoving body nearby.

They had heard a large explosion where Tsuna was and quickly rushed there, only to find Tsuna safe and standing. The other campers had also gathered when they heard the explosion.

[In case you are wondering who the unmoving body was, it's Hibari. No worries, he won't die. He is actually sleeping (unconscious). Tsuna won't harm his friends.*smiles sweetly* So, Hibari fans, please do not hate me. ]

"This is how a boss should behave." Reborn nodded, satisfied as he glanced at Hibari.

The infant hitman was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. He was _mildly_ impressed of his student's skills, as well as _very_ impressed with his own teaching skills.

_"Reborn, I've enough of your jokes."_ The now-in-hyper-dying-will-mode-Tsuna said, facing his home tutor. The people present gasped.

_Does he have a death wish?_

Reborn snickered and pointed his gun at Tsuna. *sweat drop* Tsuna just stared calmly at Reborn.

*silence*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Reborn who looked away first, though nobody really noticed. They were too busy staring cautiously at the Vongola Decimo.

"Very well, the 'training' will stop today. We will have a telematch tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hiii! Sorry, Reborn! Please forgive me!" Tsuna cried as he tried to escape the infant's bullets.

"For someone who was so _courageous_ before, you are _pathetic_."

The whole night was filled with ear-splitting screams.

…

Oki: Day 2 finally ended.

Yama: I'm so glad! I prefer Day 3. *waves arms*

Oki: Mind your arms. *ducking under the table*

Yama: Thanks for reading! :)

Oki: The next step is to review.

Yama: See you soon! :D


End file.
